Uniting to save the World
by creativia
Summary: Percy jackson and friends is in  England. On a bus ride they run into Harry Potter and his friends. Then they soon discover a new enemy that will need both of all of them to work together to save not only themselves but everybody they care about in lif


**Percy Jackson** and** Harry Potter** crossover

**Uniting to save the world**

Chapter 1 

PJ P.O.V.

I walked outside looking at the city. I had never been outside the country, let alone to England. It was my birthday gift to my girlfriend Anabeth. I could have decided to take us to Greece but it seemed too close to home. Even though I lived in NewYork and she in California, but camp made it seem like we were there. We go to camp Half-Blood every summer because we are demigods. She's a daughter of Athena and I of Poseidon. Anyway, I guess I just wanted it to be different. I just felt pulled to go here. It would be nice to have a vacation hopefully away from all those monsters.(Plus,Rachel was here and my only way to afford all of elizabeth Dare is a mortal friend who ended up being useful.) I wanted it to be really special. "You didn't have to do all of this, Seaweedbrain."Anabeth said to me. We were walking, holding hands, on our way to the busstop to get back to the hotel after a long, fun day in England. "You deserved it after all we have been through." This was a while after our largest battle, Where I saved the world but many had died. We were still recovering from that. She sighed. "You really are awesome, Percy" "Don't you know it!" She laughed. We sat down at the bench. "Anabeth, I have something to give you..." "No more, you already given me enough." "Well I'm gonna give it to you, and youre' going to like it." I took out a box with a ribbon tieing it together. She untied the bow and opened. Inside was a new bronze knife. "I know you already got one from Luke," Luke was a friend of hers who had died to kill Kronos."but I thought you might like it, Look." I took it out and squeezed the handle. It turned into a bronze sword. "I know you like using a knife, but I thought might need a sword." Anabeth smiled. "Oh, one more thing." I showed her the flat side of the blade. When she looked closely she could she her name engraved on it. "Oh, Percy!" She hugged me, making me almost drop the sword. I smiled. "Your, welcome."

HP P.O.V.

Harry,Ron,and Hermione sat at the busstop were going to the Kings cross station to meet Ginny there as she got off the hogwarts express for the summer. Harry was definitely ready for a vaction. "When is that muggle bus getting here? We are on a schedule." He paced. "Harry,"said Hermione, "We know you want to see Ginny again, and spend vacation with her. But there is no need to hurry. She doesn't get off for a while." Harry sighed. "Sorry guys. I'm still stressed from the battle." It was just after the huge battle with Voldemort where Harry had saved the world. They were all wizards. Ron patted Harry on the back. "We all are, man. But you have to chill out." Before Harry could say anything, the bus pulled up. They got in. It was kind of tight. They were next to a guy who looked around their hair was light brown. He was wearing a hat that covered the top of his head, had a goatee, and was a little hairy. He was nibbling on his nails, but when they sat down he immediately stopped. He let out a sound that sounded like a goat. If Aunt Petunia thought wizards were weird, she would hate this guy.

PJ P.O.V.

The bus pulled up. Anabeth and I got on to see a surprise. "Grover!" I saw my best friend Grover. He was half human half goat, a satyr to be exact, but he was disguised as a human. We slapped hands. I sat down next to him with Anabeth at my other side. On the other side of Grover there were three teens that looked around our age. A boy with messy black hair and green eyes, and a peculiar lightning shaped boy with red hair and a girl with long, bushy brown hair. They all had a lot of injuries, scratches and scrapes all over. Then again we didn't look good ourselves. Since he was squished, Grover found a bigger seat right across from us. The bus started moving. The girl smiled and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Hermione." She was british. I hoped we didn't stand out too much. Anabeth smiled back. "I'm Anabeth, nice to meet you."They shook hands. Why wasn't Anabeth being more secure? I thought to myself. They started to chat. I felt a little paranoid. I thought then, maybe things might get normal and there was nothing to worry about. However, I was very wrong.

A little while later

The bus broke down completely out of the blue. The bus driver told everyone to follow him out. We started to get up along with the three next to us. I had a drink from my waterbottle.I had a bad feeling about this. Grover got to the door before us but the door slammed in his face, locking the six of us in. Grover pounded on the door. The busdriver outside was trying to open the door, but wasn't succeding. I gave Anabeth a look of concern that she returned back. I saw her put her hand on the handle of her knife. I reached down and held on to the pen that would turn into riptide. I saw Hermione and the two with her reaching in the their pockets but I couldn't see what they were holding. Grover came over to us and stood by my side. Just then I noticed somebody in the driver's seat. Two people actually. The first stood in the front of the bus. He turned to face us, and smiled. "Well if it isn't the two heroes of the world. Harry Potter and Perseus Jackson."

Chapter 2

The guy was british. I had no idea who Harry Potter was, but I had a feeling that us getting locked in here wasn't an accident. Anabeth got out her knife the same time I got out the pen. I took off the cap and it turned into my sword Riptide. Beside us The other three got out what looked like fancy sticks, and pointed it at him. He got out what looked like a fancy stick but alot bigger. "You probably don't know who I am. I am Johnathan Riddle, thought to be dead years ago. I am more powerful than my brother. Especially now that I have help." The second person came out. I was was Andrew, a son of Ares who joined Kronos but disappeared, we thought he was dead. He smiled. "We have joined forces to rule the world."He boasted. " But we can't have you six stopping us again."Jonathan said. He flicked his stick, which now I figured was a wand, and the bus started to move again. The six of us fell to the side. "Where are you taking us?" The redhead asked. "To my mansion so I can decide what to do with you."Johnathan said. Grover bleated. Johnathan walked over to the other three. "Don't think I wouldn't recognize you." He pulled away some of the black-haired kid's bangs to reveal a weird lightning shaped scar. "Harry Potter. I know who all of you are. Hermione, Ronald Weasely." He walked over to us. "Perseus Jackson, I will find your weakspot.' He turned to my friends. "Hello Anabeth and Grover. " He walked back to the front. "I know all your secrets. All of your weaknesses." A screen showed a redhead girl who looked around our age, inside a dungeon. Harry clenched his fists along with his friend Ron. "Oh, yes Harry. I'm holding your girlfriend, Ginny Weasely captive." Anabeth tried to stab John Riddle with her knife but it went right through him. "I'm afraid I'm no demigod, dear Anabeth."He grabbed her knife. "I know all your fears." Spiders started crawling everywhere. Ron made a face that said he was terrified. Anabeth just stood there, petrified. (No she wasn't really petrified, she was too scared to move.) They started to crawl on her and pin her down. She screamed. I started to kill them and peel them off of her. I was pushed back by a force. The spiders turned into a net. Harry and Hermione raised their wands while Ron just stood there gawking. I was about to go back and cut the net when Andrew jumped in front of me. I blocked his sword and we started to sword fight. "Expelliarmos!" Harry shouted at the same time John did. Both wands went flying. Hermione caught John's but John got Harry's. "Nice try!" Andrew was a good swordsmen, but not good enough. I knocked his sword out of his hand. I grabbed it, and pointed both swords at him. "What is this all about?" I demanded. Somehow everyone ende up with their own wands again. Ron got out of his shock and pointed his wand. "We will be back."Grover and I went over to free Anabeth but the net with her disappeared."Anabeth!" I shouted. John and Andrew also disappeared, Leaving nobody to drive.

Chapter 3

"Does anyone here know how to drive!"Grover shouted. Hermione ran to the front seat and started steering. "I think I know a steering spell but I need a location."She said. "Go to the Leaky Cauldron!" Ron suggested. She started to do a spell. "No, go to the-" there was a sharp swerve that sent everyone flying to the all got up again. I sat down. Harry sat down too. Grover sat next to me. "Don't worry, Percy. We'll get her back. Ron sat next to Harry. "There is no way I'm letting that evil warlock get away with taking Ginny." The bus screeed to a stop. There was a Place that had a sign that read THE LEAKY CAULDRON, but nobody seemed to notice it except us. Hermione went to the door, muttered a spell and it opened. "I guess the enchantment wore off." She said. I got off the bus, Grover right behind me. "So what's the plan?" Grover asked. I was just thinking about that. I turned to the other three. "What is this place? Why did you take us here?" They didn't seem like they wanted to answer that. I sighed. I look around. "This isn't too far from the hotel. C'mon Grover." I sarted walking towards the hotelwhen Grover stopped me. "What?" "I smell monsters." I gawked. I turn to go inside. "Don't go in there!" Harry warned. "Why not?" I asked. He hesitated. "It's only for wizards and witches." I sighed. "You guys go in there then." I said pulling out my pen again. They didn't move. "Why?" Ron asked. I noticed the monsters in the distance. Three disguised as human girls but I could see through it. They were heading towards us with a melicious look on their faces. I could see their fangs when they smiled. They were Empousae, vampirelike creatures who normally only attack males uless they feel they need to otherwise. "Get in there." I pushed Ron and Harry inside. "We should go in there too." Grover said. Hermione went in and We entered after her. Hermione jinxed the door. There was banging noises from hands me a hat. I put it on, letting it partially cover my , Ron, and Hermione went to the other side and opened the gateway. I was stunned when I saw Diagon alley. "Where are we going?"Grover asked. "As far from those things as possibl." Ron replied. "That spell won't last forever, so we need to get help." But how would any of these people know what to do, I thought. We were headed toward some sort of prank shop. I heard commotion behind us and turned. They had broken through the door, and was hot on our tracks. Their human disguise was falling, so we could see their hoof leg. "Perseus Jackson and Harry Potter, we must stop you before you can stop us. Come willingly, or suffer the consequences." People were staring at them and us. I get out my pen. "Beat it monsters!"They pounced on us.I took off the cap and stabbed mine right away , she dissolved. Then I stabbed the one that had pinned Harry down. I put the cap back on and helped him up. "Are you alright?"I asked. He knodded. People were still staring at us. We made a silent agreement and all start running.

AC P.O.V

I woke in a dark dungeon windowless and seemed doorless. A girl around my age with red hair was looking down at me. I sit up immediately. "Where am I?" "How should I know? The same thing happened to me."The girl was british. I stand up and scan the room. "How long have I been out." "They threw you in here about an hour ago, so I'd say at least that." I rubbed my head. Well that would explain my headache.I reached for my pocket. "Don't bother, they took everything off of us" I sighed. Then I remembered.I reach in and grab my yankees baseall cap which was invisable because I was hiding something. I unrolled it and took out the new knife Percy gave me. "You manged to hide it." "But it won't help us outta here, it's just good for defense." Unless. I swing it around to see if it has any hidden skills. I accidently hit her hand. "OW!"She pulled her hand away, her finger bleeding. I just sit there. "What?"She asked. "That can only hurt monsters, gods and Demigods. She just looks at me. "Demigods?" I sigh. I put my knife back away. "What is your name?" I ask. "I'm Ginny Weasely." "Nice to meet you, I'm Anabeth Chase. Do you know who both of your parents are?" "Yes." "Then one must be a stap mother or father." "No that can't be. I have five older brothers." I felt a little perplexed. "How old are you?" "The same age as you." "All halfbloods should notice something weird or be brought to camp halfblood at the age of 12, why weren't you. "I was to preoccupied with going to hogwarts." "What's that?" She hesitated to answer. "It's a magic school." Now she was pulling my leg. Just then a guy appeared out of nowhere. It was John Riddle. "Hello, young ladies." "Why are you keeping us here?"Ginny asked. "You girls are bait for your boyfriends the famous Harry Potter and Percy Jackson."

Chapter 4


End file.
